Currently, with rapid development of a wireless communications technology, serious shortage of spectrum resources is becoming a bottleneck in development of the wireless communications industry, and how to make full use of limited spectrum resources, improve a spectrum utilization rate to improve a system throughput is one of current hot research subjects. A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology that uses a spatial degree of freedom and is based on spatial multiplexing is an effective means.
Transmission modes based on the MIMO technology mainly include: a single-user multiple-input multiple-output (Single-User MIMO, SU-MIMO) transmission mode, a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (Multi-User MIMO, MU-MIMO) transmission mode, a space frequency block coding (SFBC) transmission mode, and the like. Currently, user equipments (UE) support different MIMO transmission modes. Therefore, in the prior art, a base station usually uses multiple MIMO transmission modes to transmit data to UEs.
In the prior art, in a time-frequency resource, the base station cannot use different MIMO transmission modes for different users; therefore, a resource utilization rate is relatively low. A second disadvantage of the